Keiichi Kuchiki/Powers and Abilities
Innate Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Keiichi is able to emit abnormally large amounts of Spiritual Power, even among the Kuchiki Family. It's so strong he can use it to crush mountains without effort, and to easily paralyze Lieutenant level Shinigami with fear almost instantly. Due to his detest for violence, he prefers to do this to scare his enemies away, or at least get them to not insist a battle, whenever he can. At one point Yoruichi commented that, while most Spiritual Pressure feels like a wave or current of strong air that's englulfed you when it's used on you, Keiichi's feel's like neetles, priking, poking, and eventually slicing away at you; although it doesn't literally "slice" you up, that's what it feels like, and the victim is too mezmerized--or terrified, whichever--to even notice the difference. He also has abnormal control over his spiritual power for a Lieutenant, commanding almost absolute control, with few flaws. He's stated that it's been a long time since his Spiritual Power has ever gone out of control due to pore conditioning. The few, rare occasions when it does are when he's so enraged at something, (usually someone bosting their pride, or a loved one of his being injured or killed), that he can't think straight, and even then it's been over a hundred years since it harmed or killed anyone, so he's never too concerned about it. *'Mukei Jokenduke' (条件づけ· 条件付け Spiritual Conditioning): The method he used to harness this amount of control over his Spiritual Power so quickly is a spiritual technique he created and named Mukei Jokenduke. This is the method of taking all of the spiritual power that you have inside of you, and having it crush down on top of you. It risks death, but when he succeeds not only does he come out much stronger, but he also acquires more control. The reason is because the only way to survive is to control his power to the point it doesn't crush him once he releases it all. The first time he did it he was almost killed and had to be stopped and saved by Yoruichi. However, due to him repeating it thousands of times over, his control has continuously grew much greater. He does it at least once every week. Great Tactical Expertise: Zanjutsu Master Hoho Master Kido Expert Hakuda Practitioner Zanpakuto The name of Keiichi's Zanpakuto is Shounetsujigoku '(焦熱地獄 lit. Burning Hell''): In it's sealed state, it looks like a '''Sakabato Shinuchi, with a black and several white triangles, and a red, circular hilt gaurd. He rearely carries it with him, unless he's on a mission; he has four Katana visible which he frequently uses in combat, and none of them are his Zanpakuto. Shikai The release command for his Shikai 'is "'Crumble." Upon release, an aura of orange energy can visibly be seen around his body, which radiates constantly during battle. Although his Zanpakuto is indeed a fire type Zanpakuto, Fukanouji explains that it's far more complicated that simply a regular fire-type Zanpakuto. Unlike a normal fire type Zanpakuto, such as Ryujin Jakka, which uses the blade itself to generate the heat, Fukanouji instead uses his own body to generate the heat. He does this by steadiliy increasing friction inside of his body to generate heat, which, if done for a long enough time, will create fire. When he first learned his Shikai, he had to do this extremely slowly, as increasing it too fast would cause him to burn himself to ashes. Thankfully though, he was always capable of dodging while doing this. After enough training, however, in which he finally mastered his Shikai, he got to the point where he could do this so fast that it seems almost instant, and easily confuses people as to where the fire actually comes from. He explains that this method of creating the fire that his Zanpakuto is able to use also takes up a lot less Spiritual Power, once mastered, which is why he theorizes that his Shikai might be superior to Shigakuni Genryusai Yamamoto's Shikai--however, he laments that unfortunately, he never got to test this theory out in actual combat before Yamamoto died. In order to use every ability of his Shikai, Fukanouji must state the name of the ability itself, followed by repeating the name of his Zanpakuto. He doesn't have to say their names to use the techniques, but they'll be far more powrful or far more efficient if he does. Bankai The name of Fukanouji's Bankai '''is '''Ranran Shounetsujigoku (爛爛爛々焦熱地獄 lit. Blazing Inferno). Although his Bankai is very similar to his Shikai, it's enhanced by the fact that, not only does he still generate the flames from his own body, he also generates the flames from his sword at the same time, for far more powerful attacks. Although this does take up a lot more Spiritual Power, he's able to conserve on Spiritual Power by increasing friction to increase heat, rather than just automatically creating the fire out of nothingness like any old generic fire-type Zanpakuto; basically, using the same method that he used in his Shikai state. Fukanouji has enhanced versions of all of his Shikai's abililties, plus many new abilities specifically for his Bankai. Like in Shikai, in order to use every ability of his Bankai, Fukanouji must state the name of the ability itself, followed by repeating the name of his Bankai. He doesn't have to say their names to use the techniques, but they'll be far more powerful or far more efficient if he does.